Just call me Naruto
by asuna v.t.e
Summary: "Aku ingin agar mereka semua menghargai aku sebagai diriku sendiri, sebagai Namikaze Naruto." / "Kau beda, Sasuke. Kau bukan ingin menjadi teman seorang pangeran, tapi kau ingin menjadi teman seorang Namikaze Naruto."


Auhhh~ akhirnya saya berani juga ngepublish fic di fandom ini.. Awalnya sih agak ragu, takut ficnya gaje dan akhirnya malah jadi spam fic lagi.. Ngomong-ngomong ini fic paling pertama yang saya buat dan sempat jamuran gara-gara ditinggalin.. Yah, kalau begitu silahkan dibaca saja deh~

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **chap 1 masih NaruSasu (chap ke depannya nambah jadi NaruHina)

**Genre: **Romance / Friendship

**Rate: **T. Tapi seiring jalannya chapter, mungkin bisa jadi M for blood scene(s).

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typo(s), alur cepet, multichap, minim deskripsi, no lemon -_-v STRAIGHT! Bukan YAOI!

-x-x-x-x-

_"Aku muak dengan diriku. Terkadang aku iri melihat orang lain yang bisa dengan bebas mengekspresikan apa yang mereka suka. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, bukan diriku sendiri. Aku harus menjadi anak baik-baik di hadapan publik. Tapi manusia tidak bisa memilih kelahirannya. Bukan keinginanku untuk terlahir sebagai kaum berdarah biru. Mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku._

_"Mungkin orang di luar sana berkata, betapa beruntungnya diriku. Huh, mereka semua tidak tahu kalau aku ini bagaikan seekor burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar yang bernama kepalsuan. Aku selalu berusaha agar bisa lepas dari sangkar ini dan terbang bebas di langit biru sana. Tapi, aku belum bisa mewujudkannya, hingga aku bertemu dengan dirinya yang akan menghancurkan sarangku ini, membuatku terbang bebas setelahnya. Kapankah aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Oh... Aku tak sabar rasanya menantikan hari itu tiba."_

**Chapter 1**

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput-rumput menikmati angin sejuk yang membelai kulit tan miliknya. Rambutnya menari-nari karena terkena sentuhan angin. Aroma rumput dan tanah tercium sangat jelas di hidung pemuda tersebut. Hari itu memang turun hujan hampir seharian -dari dini hari- dan baru berhenti pada sore harinya.

Mata pemuda yang tadi terpejam kini membuka, menampakkan mata birunya yang bertemu dengan warna jingga langit pada sore hari. Ia menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu. Dari matanya tersirat jelas kesedihan dan kesepian. Setelah beberapa menit matanya terus menatap langit, tampak kristal bening terjatuh dari sudut matanya ke rumput-rumput yang menjadi alas tidurnya.

"Mau sampai kapan anda terus tiduran disini, Pangeran?" Tanya seorang pemuda rambut raven berwarna hitam dengan wajah stoicnya, yang kini berdiri di sebelah sang Pangeran yang sedang berbaring.

"..." Tak ada tanggapan dari Pangeran yang sedang merebahkan diri tersebut. Posisinya masih sama, kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang kepalanya, dan matanya tetap menatap langit yang berwarna jingga itu.

"Hmph... Tolong jangan pulang terlalu malam. Saya kembali ke istana dulu, Pangeran." Terbiasa menghadapi sikap sang Pangeran, pemuda raven itu pun tak ambil pusing. Toh, pangerannya pasti tetap akan pulang ke istana kalau sudah malam. Ketika sang raven telah membalikkan badannya, hendak meninggalkan Pangeran yang merasa kesepian itu, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Sasuke..." Kata sang Pangeran pada akhirnya. Sasuke menghampiri kembali sang Pangeran yang masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya semula. Ia kembali berdiri di samping Pangeran. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu terdiam menunggu sang Pangeran melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto saja. Kita teman sejak kecil kan? Tak usah terlalu formal." Lanjut Pangeran yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin sudah lebih dari seratus kali? Bayangkan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, Naruto hampir setiap hari mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan selama sepuluh tahun itu juga Sasuke menjawab Naruto dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Maaf, walau bagaimana pun juga saya tetaplah pengawal pribadi anda. Memang saya dan anda sudah berteman sejak kecil, tapi kenyataannya semenjak saya berumur dua belas tahun saya dan anda bukan lagi teman, tapi majikan dan pengawalnya. Jadi saya tak pantas memanggil anda hanya dengan nama saja, Pangeran." Jawab Sasuke, tetap dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke..." Naruto mulai bicara kembali. Kini ia telah merubah posisinya dari tidur menjadi duduk. Naruto tak langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat si raven penasaran.

"Ada apa, Pangeran?" Tanya Sasuke, berusaha se-formal mungkin.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Menikmati hembusan angin sebentar, kemudian ia perlahan membuka kembali kelopak matanya yang tadi tertutup, masih tetap menatap langit.

"Sejak kecil orang-orang menatapku dengan tatapan hormat terhadap statusku yang merupakan Putra Mahkota yang kelak akan mewarisi takhta ayahku."

"Bukankah itu bagus, Pangeran? Semua orang menghormati anda. Setiap orang pasti ingin dihormat-" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyanggah pernyataan Sasuke.

"Tapi bukan dihormati dengan cara itu yang ku inginkan."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya karena bingung. Seakan mengerti, Naruto memperjelas maksudnya.

"Aku ingin dihargai atas usahaku sendiri, bukan karena status kelahiranku sebagai keluarga Kerajaan. Aku ingin orang-orang memandang aku apa adanya, tanpa pernah melihat derajat sosial."

"Bukankah itu wajar jika orang-orang menghormati anda dengan pandangan seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke masih merasa bingung dengan cara berpikir Naruto.

"Yang mereka hargai itu bukan diriku yang sesungguhnya. Sebagai calon pewaris takhta, aku harus bersikap seperti keluarga bangsawan pada umumnya. Aku muak dengan diriku yang berpura-pura menjadi anak baik di hadapan publik. Aku tidak bisa dengan bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau. Bahkan untuk sekolahpun aku tak diijinkan untuk sekolah secara wajar."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. Ia seakan bisa merasakan betapa terkekangnya Naruto.

"Saat pertama kali aku mengenalmu, aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa mendapat teman juga. Karena aku melihatmu berbeda dari anak-anak yang lain. Kalau yang lainnya ingin menjadi teman pangeran, kau beda. Kau bukan ingin menjadi teman pangeran, tapi teman dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku bukan ingin dihargai sebagai Putra Mahkota. Aku ingin mereka semua menghargaiku seperti kau menghargaiku, sebagai Namikaze Naruto." Lanjut Naruto. Kali ini mata sapphire miliknya bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam saja mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto memandangnya seperti itu.

"Sasuke... Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Entah rencana apa yang ada di benaknya kali ini. Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat saja. "Hn."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Setelah itu Naruto menjelaskan pada Sasuke apa yang hendak ia lakukan sampai meminta bantuan Sasuke.

"Apa anda benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku yakin. Bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku, Sasuke?" Jawab Naruto, penuh dengan keyakinan.

Perlu diakui, masih tersimpan keraguan di hati Sasuke. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari Naruto beberapa saat lalu, akhirnya Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, Naruto."

Naruto terbelalak mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimatnya barusan. Dia berharap pendengarannya tidak sedang bermasalah. "Sasuke... Sekali lagi... Ulangi jawabanmu sekali lagi..."

"Ku bilang, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu, Naruto."

BLUGH!

Tiba-tiba Naruto menabrak Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku, Sasuke."

"Hn."

-x-x-x-x-

**TSUZUKU!**

#a/n:

Fiuh... Akhirnya ku publish juga ni fic. (U_U|||)

Pendek? Memang.

Fic ini udah sempet lumutan di folder yang terabaikan olehku. Lanjut atau enggaknya ini fic tergantung readers. Silahkan berikan komentar di ripiu, apakah harus ku lanjutin atau ku delete aja ini story? Kalo banyak yang minta supaya diapdet, ya ku apdet nanti... Jaa mata... (^_^)/*


End file.
